Strange guy in a famailiar place
by AliceCaldwell
Summary: two "bad asses" find something worth while.


One night I was sitting alone at home when my friends call me up and yell at me to come outside, they were on my stoop.

So did as I was told [after getting dressed, seeing as I was in my pajamas and we walked down my street.

On the way my friend Wendy asks me if I want a smoke, and I say hell yes, because who am I to pass up a cigarette.

So we walk and smoke, smoke and walk and talk and such when a car whizzed past me.

That in itself was not so strange.

But when someone leaned out the window and yelled "whore!!" well, that was rude.

So I just yelled "yeah, so?" right back as they sped past, and kept walking. My friends laughed, knowing who I was, what I did, la dee da.

"you shouldn't allow them to call you such names." Someone with a rough voice told me from a rooftop. I looked up but could only see the red end of a cigar. It was too big of an ember for a cigarette, and I compared it to mine to make sure. Yep, mines littler.

"um, thank you?" I asked, and he told me yes, you're welcome.

We kept on walking, enjoying our cigarettes and laughing about stupid stuff.

But that whole night I couldn't get that stranger out of my mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next week I went for a midnight walk b myself.

Around a block into the walk I light up, and inhale the harsh smoke of camel cigarettes.

I smoke and walk, thinking about everyday things when a voice calls out to me.

"camels?" comes the gruff voice, and I tell him, yeah, they are.

"I could smell 'em." He says, and I find myself laughing.

"what's so funny?" he asks, and I smile.

"I actually was looking forward to you saying something, and you ask me, Camels?" I tell the stranger, and I can feel, but not see, him smile.

"you were looking forward to talking with a stranger?" he asks in disbelief, I guessed.

"yeah. But no one said I wasn't… _interesting._" I said and he replied with "aint that the truth."

"so, first things first. What is you favorite color?" I asked him, and he chuckled.

"green."

"that's acceptable. As well as my favorite color." I stated and he asked me what my favorite thing to smoke was.

"camels, or black and milds." I told him, and he said the Cuban stuff.

"I knew it was a cigar you were smoking."

"yep. I like my tobacco to have flavor. I don't just smoke to smoke."

"you smoke to enjoy." I finished for him.

After we talked for a while, and I went through three more smokes, he told me to go on home.

"don't want anyone to be worried about you." He told me, and I asked his name.

"its Logan, sweetheart. And you can come talk to me anytime."

"im Violet. Hiya. See ya." I said, and wandered back to me house.

XXXXXXXXXX

All through the next few months I went to talk to him, and even got to see a sliver of his face, from the light of the moon.

He was handsome alright, sexy even. He wore leather, as he told me it didn't chafe. At that I laughed, and he had joined in.

"how old are you, vie?" He asked, using my pet name. "no, let me guess. From your looks and smarts and jokes, id say…. Late twenties?" he asked, ad I laughed so hard tears started to race down my face.

"no, Logan, im only Seventeen." And I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"you could have fooled me." He said, and I felt bad.

"how old are you?" I asked, and he told me that it's a weird story, that is.

"do you know what a mutant is?" he asked me, and I said I was one.

"oh, and whats your thing?" he asked.

"I can smoke sixty packs and a day and not get sick. But that's talent." He laughed. "no, I was born with wings. And I can change my appearance, but only slightly. My skin, if I go to how I look, really, is indigo blue." I explained, and he said, fly.

So I took off my patent leather jacket [it was my moms and shook out my wings. They were a little cramped.

And I started to flap, started to rise, and soon I was eye to eye with my stranger.

He was beautiful. With brown hair shaped to two spikes, hazel eyes, a straight nose and full lips I couldn't look away.

"this is it." I tell him, and let my skin change to its natural color.

"whoa damn." He says, and im laughing so hard.

"what about you ?" I ask, and he says he has senses like a cat, this weird metal covering his bones and healing powers.

SHINKT I see he has claws.

"awesome. Id switch you any day." I tell him, and he says he wouldn't deny it.

"well, I got to go, but ill see you later." I tell him, and give him a quick kiss on the lips.

I get to ground level and out on my jacket, then hike back home.

I don't wait and se if he says anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next night I go to a concert with my dad. Its called "dead or obabma." And it's a greatful dead concert for someone whos running for president.

Well, the rest of the band members of the greatful dead, plus Jacky green.

So we go out to dinner, the to san Francisco, to view the concert.

Its good, but I fall asleep to the rhythm of the bass guitar and drum combo, a beautiful duet, in my mind. When I wake up, its to my dad telling me were leaving.

Im fine with that, although im sad I missed some of the show. So we leave, and I go home, hopefully to sleep.

But when I get home I find I cant sleep, so I go to find solace in the words of Logan.

"hey hon. How are you?" he asks, and I tell him about the concert.

"im jealous. But I went to a saliva concert, so."

I growl in jealousy. He just chuckles.

I find that I like Logan, maybe even love him.

Then I hear a door open and Logan telling me not to talk.

"Logan, I see you're out here again. Better not be for that girl." Someone says, and I think I hear wheels.

"nope, just a cigar." He says to the other man, and I think the other guy is in a wheelchair.

"Violet, fly on up here. I want to meet you." The guy says, and logan tells me to do as he asks.

So I do, and land on the patio.

He is in a wheelchair, the baldy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hello Violet, I am Charles Xavier, and you know Logan, of course." He tells me, and I nod.

"well, shes interesting." Charles tells Logan.

"don't I know it." He replies.

"whooshk." I say, pulling my hand up and over my head.

"he is, to put it bluntly, a mind reader." Logan informs me, and I blush.

"hey, you, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I say meanly. Then, in a whisper, I add "there are too many voices in it anyhow."

They laugh at me, and I just want to leave. Or for him to leave.

Then Logan yells "I know!!" and I jump. Such a roar.

"ever the wolverine. Alright, good night you two." The bald guy says, then goes back inside.

"what do you know?" I ask when he is gone.

"not to touch you until you're eighteen." He tells me, and I let out a bark of a laugh.

"and you're going to listen to him?" I ask, knowing him so well.

"well…" he begins, but I cut him off.

"I was fucking college guys when I was 15."

"I can see that." He admits.

"come one, baby." I say, letting my body become flush with his. "have fun with me." I say, and he grabs my waist.

"fly." He says, and I do what he tells me to.

I fly us to a place in the woods near my house.

And that night, we finally become one, in our actions and souls.


End file.
